Forbidden Love
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Kumiko Uchiha is a bird trapped in a cage, Sasuke has to protect her. Either knew that they will fall in love for one another. Forbidden feeling emerge, but she's engaged. He teaches her about having fun and having friends, but what will happen when bad people come after her? Will Sasuke be able to protect her?
1. Mission

In the land of Fire, one of the 5 great lands lies the Kingdome Konoha. The kingdome hidden in the Leaves. The ruler of the Great Kingdom the Hokage Minato Namikaze rules the land. He has a wife Kushina Namikaze and a son the next heir, Naruto Namikze. They were the upper family, then you have the royals, the Clans along with the Hyuga clan, the Uzumaki clan, the Inuzuka clan,….

The royals all have their own rules, but they're all loyal to the Hokage. All the royals have their freedom and hang out with ordinary people too but then you have the Uchiha clan. They are the upper clan under the Hokage, a very strong clan that is the security of this Kingdome. The Uchiha clan along with some other clans is divided in the Head family and branch families. The head family being the royals and the branch family being the security, the ANBU and the ordinary people in the clan.

This is where the story starts, she is a member of the Head family, he's a member of the branch family. She's been given the gift of the Sharingan at a young age, making a lot of people go after her. She's alone, no friends except Lady Hinata from the Hyuga clan, she's the only one who knows who the first female in the royal Uchiha's family branch is. Always doing something never going out, not having any friends. Her fate is decided, she's engaged to the head of another Head family of the Uchiha's that lives in the Kingdome of the Mist.

He's the best ANBU, he's a captain of the strongest team. He has friends, his best friend Naruto Namikaze, the fan girls that run after him, best in school, always free, no worries in the world. His brother, the head of the Security department has trained him to be the best and to do the most difficult missions has archived his goal, the boy is the strongest, only get's the beast and hardest missions.

He's a free bird, and she's a bird in a cage. Both their lives are different but none of them knew that their lives are about to change.

Her name is Kumiko Uchiha, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. The tale of a forbidden love…

At the Hokage Tower the Hokage Minato was working, his cloak hanging on his chair, his wife Kushina helped him as his assistant. He stopped writing and folded his hands, he put his head on his hands.

"Tachi" the Hokage said, as the ANBU captain with long raven black hair that's in a ponytail appeared in front of the Hokage's desk. He wore the usual ANBU clothing and had a mask that resembled a weasel with a dark triangular mark on top. Kushina looked at the ANBU, knowing who it is.

"Yes, Hokaga-sama" The Hokaga watched his best ANBU, the captain of the whole security department.

"I have a mission that is only for one of your beast men" the Hakage said, Tachi nodded.

"What may that mission be?" Tachi asked the Hokage.

"Bodyguard of a certain person" the Hokage said.

"And who may that person be?" the Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"Kumiko Uchiha…" Tachi stiffened, only the Hokage, some Royals and the captain of the security departure knew who she was. It was silent for a moment.

"Hokage-sama… is there anyone who you had in mind to be her… bodyguard?" Tachi asked the Hokage, the Hokage nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, it thought of your brother, you were the one who trained him after all, he's the best next to you and also trustworthy." Tachi nodded.

"Very well, when does the mission start?" Tachi asked.

"I'll like it to start as soon as soon as possible, let's make it… 3 days." Tachi nodded as the Hokage held a scroll up "Here's the information, read it well and decide if you want him to do the mission, it may take a while. Let me know if he wants to do the mission." Tachi nodded and took the scroll "Dismissed" Tachi nodded and disappeared.

The Hokage sighed.

"Do you think he will be able to do the mission, it will take 2 years." Kushina, the Hokage's wife asked him, he shook his head.

"I don't know, it's a difficult mission, it may look easy but it's not. I would even say that it's a S-ranked mission" Kushina nodded.

"The poor child, she has no friends, she's always alone but at least Hinata is with her" the Hokage nodded.

"She's the first female in the history of the Uhiaha clan that is born in the Head family and she's blessed with the Sharingan. We have to protect her, many people will go after her, she's worth a lot." Kushina sighed.

"If they would at least give her more freedom, maybe she would smile more." Minato looked at his wife.

"What do you mean?" Kushina looked at her husband.

"I've seen her, she's a beautiful young lady, she's only 16 but she's very smart. I have always seen her with a blank face and if she's smiling it's fake. She hides it very well but it's fake." Minato nodded.

"She doesn't even have a choice in who she wants to marry. Being given to the son of another Royal from the Kingdome of the Mist." Minato said.

"The Uchiha that have moved to the mist?" Minato nodded.

"I would rather have her stay in this Village but it's the Uchiha's choice and I don't have anything to say if they arrange a marriage, but it would be better if she could choose herself." Kushina nodded.

"I hope Sasuke will be able to protect her" Minato nodded.

"I hope so too."

Tachi appeared in his office, the headquarters of the security department. He sighed and put the scroll on his table, he took off his mask and put it down on his table. He sat down and looked at the scroll 'Protecting Kumiko Uchiha' Itachi thought about it 'Will Sasuke be able to do it?' he sighed and reached for the scroll, he hesitated but opened it.

His eyes widened 'It's a two year mission, he will stay at their house near her. He get's free time but he has to ask her and let her know so that she will be informed and other ninja's will protect her. He will also be her training partner." Itachi thought about it, two years is not nothing but it's an important mission that he can't refuse. The Hokage wants Sasuke, but will Sasuke be able to do the mission?

"Miki" Itachi called. Another ANBU appeared in front of Itachi, he wore the standard ANBU clothing and had a dog mask.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" he asked Itachi who looked at him.

"Get Sasuke here, now" Miki nodded and disappeared, Itachi sighed and leaned back into his chair. 'This will be a dangerous mission, she's wanted by a lot of men. They will want her for many things, she's a girl after all. Who know what plans they have for her, we have to do this mission right' Itachi looked at the spot in front of his office as a young ANBU appeared in front of his desk along with the ANBU that Itachi send away.

"You asked for me brother" the young ANBU stated, Itachi nodded.

"Miki, leave" Miki nodded and disappeared, Itachi looked at his younger brother. "Sasuke, I have a mission for you, the Hokage wanted you to do it but, you have to chose yourself." Sasuke looked up at his brother as he held the scroll to him, Sasuk took the scroll and stood up taking off his mask.

"The Hokage wants me to do this mission?" he asked a little surprised, his brother nodded.

"Yes, he said that next to me you're the best and most trustworthy because I trained you, and this mission is TOP secret, it can even be a S-ranked mission" Sasuke looked at his brothel and opened the scroll, he looked at the scroll confused.

"Guarding a girl?" he asked, Itachi nodded.

"Not any girl Sasuke, I will tell you the details if you accept the mission, but it will probably take 2 years to finish but you will have free time and holidays"

"What's so S-ranked about guarding a girl?" he asked his brother, Itachi sighed.

"As I told you, she's no ordinary girl she's very strong and powerful and from a very powerful clan, she's a priority." Sasuke nodded.

"And what will I get if I complete this mission?" Itachi looked at his brother.

"A fairly high amount of money and utmost respect from the Hokage" Sasuke nodded.

"And he wants me to choose if I want to do this mission?" Itachi nodded getting a little annoyed about all the questions, but he can't blame him. A S-ranked mission to guard a girl and he has no important information until he accepts? He would also have a lot of questions.

"Yes, it can get very dangerous. This girl is special and a lot of people will be after her. You will be there most of the time and you're expected to protect her against everything that tries to come rear her… and you might… die" Sasuke nodded and looked back at the scroll and his brother.

"I'll do it…"

First chapter of forbidden love, I hope you guys like it, it was a inspired idea from a story that I saw but didn't read, it was different thought. I thought of the idea and mad some things different like Naruto's parents being alive…

I hope you guys like it and review if you want more chapters!

I do not own Naruto, if I did then the Akatuki would be real and I would rule the world along with them… I'm a Akatsuki fan and proud!

Amway's tell me what you think and review people!

Read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Bodyguard

Kumiko Pov.

I looked outside the window waiting, the Hokage told me i will get a personal body guard… I don't know what to think of this, I didn't need one before and I don't need one now. I sighed and looked into the sky "I hope he isn't a jerk" I whispered.

"Breakfast is ready Mistress" I nodded.

"Thank you Kai" I said without looking at him. Kai is my cook, he's very friendly and a good cook of course, I walked to the dining room where breakfast was waiting, I sat down and ate. All the people in the house, maids, butlers, cook and more know me and accept me, I wouldn't want someone to work here if he or she despised me.

"Mistress do you know when the new body guard will come?" I looked at Kai.

"The Hokage said he will be here in a few hours, I want you to give him a tour around the house and he can have the day off to get used to the house, he will stay here for 2 years" he nodded "I want to meet him so make something nice for dinner so we can talk. He can begin with his mission tomorrow" I told him, he nodded.

"Of course Mistress" he said as I finished breakfast.

"Thank you, it's as lovely as always" he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mistress" I smiled too, he's a good friend, I stood up and left to change I have training with Kakashi-sensei. Well, private training, I never went to the ninja academy and the Hokage thought that I need to at least know self defense, which I'm grateful for because my parents would have never let me have ninja training.

I walked into my room and changed from my long kimono to my ninja clothing. Black ninja pants with black ninja sandals 'You need a good camouflage' as Kakashi-sensei always tells me, a fishnet shirt and a top that shows my stomach 'Comfortable and easy to move in' I tied my hair in a high pony tail 'Make sure nothing is in your way', black fingerless gloves 'Protect yourself from damage that you cause others' and I red scarf that I wrapped and tightened at my waist 'Have something to give yourself an identity, something to make others recognize you but not something that you see often'.

Knock Knock Knock

"Mistress Kakashi-san is here" a maid informed me, I finished taking my weapon pouch and putting it around my waist "I'm coming, tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes" I said "Hai Mistress" she said and I heard her footsteps fading, I smirked and disappeared from sight going to the training room for a surprise attack.

Sasuke Pov.²

I followed Itachi as he lead me to the house, he said that only he can take me to her. Is she really that important? "Here we are" I stopped and looked at the house, it looked 5 times bigger than a normal house "Sasuke" I looked at Itachi, he looked… worried "Be careful, this mission won't be easy, she's important and we can't let anything happen to her" I nodded.

"I'll do my best" I said, he sighed.

"Don't under estimate any mission no matter how easy it sounds" he said and walked away.

I looked back at the house and walked closer, I looked around 'If she's that important why aren't there guards at every corner?' I thought. I stopped at the door and rang the bell, after a moment the door opened and I saw a woman in her mid twenty's, she smiled and blushed a little, I almost rolled my eyes.

"Um… you must me the… new body guard" I nodded, she smile and flipped her hair "I'm Saya, I'm a maid here and you will be able to see me every day" she said, I rose a eyebrow.

"Saya, who is it?" I looked behind the maid to see a gay about 2 to 3 years older than me, he looked at me and smiled "You must be the new body guard" I nodded and they let me in, he shood the maid away and looked at me "I'm Kai" he said I nodded "Sasuke" he smiled "I have the same problem, keep away from them and you might be luck and they leave you alone" I nodded.

I followed him "The Mistress is training right now and we can't disturb her so I will show you your room and the rest of the house, you will get the day off to explore the house and know your way. She expects you at the table for dinner, she wants to see who her new body guard will be" he said, I almost rolled my eyes 'She's probably going to be like the maid but worse because she's my mission, I bet she will request me to stay in the same room with her ALL the time' I thought.

"Here we are" Kai said and let me in my room "I will give you enough time to settle in, afterwards you can explore the house except one room." I looked at him a little curious "The room of the Mistress, she doesn't like people to go in there that she doesn't trust and know. Anyways, I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner so if you have questions search for the kitchen" he grinned and I nodded 'Somehow he reminds me of Naruto' I thought but he's less of an dope.

I walked into my room, it was a big room with a king sized bed and a bathroom and closet along with a weapon closet. I put away all my stuff and chose to walk around and see the house. I opened the door and began to walk around, the maids were working and trying to flirt with me but I ignored them and walked away, very fast.

I arrived at the kitchen and saw Kai making dinner, I walked into the kitchen. Kai looked up from chopping the vegetables and smiled.

"How is your room?" he asked me.

"It's okay" I answered and looked around.

"When do we eat?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Whenever you want. The Mistress lets us choose if we want to eat with her or not but we don't do that." He said, this got me a little curious.

"Why does she say that?" I asked him, he looked at me and stopped chopping the vegetables. He sighed.

"Because she's lonely" he said and I frowned. She's important, isn't she supposed to have a group of friends to gossip with? "She's in danger and only has some friends, she can't leave the Mansion and her friends can't come over all the time." He said and I nodded, he resumed to chopping the vegetables.

"One of the following days her friend Hinata-san will come over, she and her other friends Naruto-san are the only ones that know her." My eyes widened 'Naruto knows her and never told me?!' I thought and then wanted to slap myself. 'She's important and in danger, of course he can't tell anyone' I sighed.

"Today you will have dinner with the Mistress because she wants to see what you're like." He said with a smile and I rose an eyebrow at him. Dinner with me?

"She wants to see how you are and if she can trust you." he said and I nodded.

"Any tips on how to behave?" I asked him sitting down on a chair. He laughed a little and began to bake some meat and put the vegetables into a pot.

"I don't know" he said and looked at me with an apologetic smile "This is the first time someone is hired that she didn't choose" I looked at him confused.

"She choose all of you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I used to be an ANBU" I rose an eyebrow at him "All of the maids also used to be ninja's but they were either injured and can't be ninja's anymore or ninja's that weren't needed" he said and I smirked. So she takes in ninja's that are trustable and gives them a job. This builds up trust and they have more respect towards her. Smart.

"So you're like an outsider" he said with a dramatic voice, it was silent for a moment and he burst out laughing. I just watched him laughing, he used to be an ANBU?

"Anyways, you should get ready her training will end soon and you two will have dinner. I hope you pass the test" he said and I nodded leaving.

"Oh and put on normal clothing, and maybe something black! She likes her black and red Kimono's!" he called as I left.

3rd person Pov.

Somewhere at an hideout a man walked into the base that was close to the Kingedome of Konoha. He had a smirk on his face as he walked to his throne. He turned and sat down looking at his men. There were only a few men but it were his most trustworthy.

"Rey" he said and said man looked up at the man who called his name.

"Yes?" Rey asked him and he smirked.

"Get her and the rest of you will spread the word about the Uchiha's little angel around, but only dangerous people. We want some drama don't we?" he asked them. They nodded and he grinned.

"Dismissed" was al he said as they disappeared except Rey because he knew his master wanted to tell him more.

"Get her tonight" the master said and Rey nodded disappearing.

The man looked at the ground with a small smile. His plan was going as planned, the word has spread about the new bodyguard and he knew that he had a good chance. All there was to do is follow the plan and she will be his.

His eyes were only half open and he smiled widely before laughing loudly al alone in the big room on his throne. It will not be soon, but she will be his.

Sasuke Pov.

After an hour a maid came and told me that dinner was ready, so I walked to the dining room and sat down waiting for her. After a few minutes the door opened and I stood up having to be formal even thought I wasn't wearing any formal clothing.

I was wearing jeans with a black hoody with the Uchiha symbol on it and black shoes. Nothing special, but when she came in Kai was right she was wearing a black and red Kimono. It reached the middle of her thigh with black shoes and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked at me with a blank face.

The Uchiha stare, everyone in the Uchiha clan can do it but this one was so cold. There was no emotion but you feel the temperature drop a few degree. She walked over to her end of the table and sat down, I followed her lead as she watched me and I watched her.

That face, I was smooth with no flaws, cute soft looking pinck lips and black long hair that frames her face perfectly. But those lips, they look so soft- wait! Stop it Sasuke!

"You probably already know me, otherwise you would be at the wrong place" she said and I nodded. "I would like to know your name" she said.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" I said and she nodded looking like she was thinking.

"You're Itachi's brother, right?" she asked me and I nodded. There it's happening again, people only recognize me because I'm Itachi's younger brother.

"Your brother is a great man, I have heard a lot of him but I don't think it would be nice to talk about him right now since it's you I would like to talk about" she said and dinner began.

"I have heard a lot about you too," I looked at her "Let's hope you will be as good at something you do as your brother is at what he's doing" she said and confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"I know that your family has expectations for you to be just like your brother," I looked at the meal in front of me "But you shouldn't listen to them, you will never be like Itachi" I looked up at her to see her studying me closely.

"You are your own person and have your own dreams, you may become as strong or as talented but you will never be Itachi. You will always be Sasuke that's your name." it was silent for a moment.

"The main question is what do you want?" she asked me "Do you have the same dreams as your bother? Do you share the same love for everything he does? No, it's your life and you make the decisions." She said and I couldn't think of anything but that. She's right, one difference is that Itachi likes sweets and I don't.

"Unfortunately some people can't make their own decisions and don't have the freedom to" she said quietly and I could see something in her eyes. Sadness?

I saw a little smile grace her features and she giggled a little and to say the truth it sounds like bells. It sounds like bells jingling beautifully. Wiat! Stop it, you're supposed to protect her, she's you mission! Don't think like that!

"Well this escalated quickly" she said and we returned to eating.

"Yes it did" I said and she looked at me.

"From introducing yourself to a life lesson, that's a new one" she said and made me smirk.

"That's a new one for me too" I said and she looked at me with those bog black orbs that looked right into your soul.

"You seem to be okay, no fed up big ego Uchiha" she said and I rose an eyebrow at her.

"You think I have a big ego?" I asked her, she looked at me and smirked the standard Uchiha smirk.

"First I did but then I thought otherwise" she said and it got me curious.

"Why?" I asked her, she giggled a little and looked at me.

"Your hair," my eye twitched "It looks like a duck butt!" she said giggling. I glared at her, I know I'm not supposed to do this but I can't help myself.

"With that hairstyle I suppose that your ANBU name is Taka?" she asked me, I was a little taken back.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, she smirked.

"When I saw your hair it looked like a duck's butt but somehow it reminded me of a hawk. But I was not sure." She said and dinner finished.

We stood up and she walked over to me, I stayed still not moving. She stopped right in front of me and I got a weird feeling that's she might kick me out because I glared at her. But then she smiled, wow is the only thing I can say about it.

"You passed the test Sasuke, you beguine tomorrow and if you want some free time just ask because you will be here for two years." She said and turned around leaving.

"Good night, Sasuke" she said and closed the door.

"Night" I said after her, but I'm sure she didn't hear me. My head shot to the side as I felt some chakra getting closer but it disappeared. My eyes narrowed, and I left to go to my room.

Chapter 2 is done!

I don't own anything and I hope you guys like it! XD

Ooooooh! Who is the guy that laughed alone in a big room like a creep?!

Hee hee he, you will have to read to find out!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
